Nieuwe Members
Als je member geworden zijt, dan is er zoveel te doen, dat je niet weet wat eerst te doen. In deze guide zullen we je als beginnend member begeleiden door de memberwereld, en zullen we zowel de nieuwe skills als de nieuwe gebieden met jullie bespreken. 'Nieuwe gebieden' De memberwereld is tien keer zo groot dan dan de f2p-wereld, en daarom zullen we je de nieuwe gebieden leren kennen. Eerst en vooral zijn er vier hoofdingangen richting de memberwereld. Een ten oosten van Varrock richting Oost-Runescape, namelijk de provincie Morytania . Een gebied met allemaal Zamorak -aanhangers zoals weerwolven , ghouls , en vampieren . Een op Karamja , dicht bij de vulkaan die leidt tot Brimhaven en omstreke, voornamelijk het junglegebied, en er zijn ook nog twee ten noordwesten van Falador die leiden richting Taverley en Burthorpe . Als member is het aangeraden om eerst deze laatstgenoemde te nemen, omdat de andere twee redelijk gevaarlijk zijn voor de beginner, en voor Morytania moet je bovendien nog een quest doen. 'Taverley en Burthorpe' thumb|In het rood, de ingangen naar de memberwereld. In het groen de manieren om naar Catherby en omstreke te lopen. Meer informatie over Taverley '' ''Meer informatie over Burthorpe '' Deze twee steden zijn te bereiken via de twee memberingangen (zie kaartje), vanuit de f2p-wereld. Taverley is de stad die de druids dienen, en is de stad van herblore en summoning, omdat je er de twee quests die je moet doen, vooraleer je de twee skills tot je beschikking krijgt, hier kunt doen. Ten zuiden van Taverley vind je ook nog de Taverley Dungeon die extreem gevaarlijk is voor beginnende spelers. Als je naar het westen wilt gaan richting Catherby dan moet je de White Wolf Mountain (met de groene pijl aangeduid) overwinnen. Een gebergte met sneeuw waar je veel White Wolfs vindt. Als je de quest 'Fishing Contest' voltooid hebt, dan kun je ook de onderwaartse grot (de ingang is met groen omcirkeld en ligt meer naar het noorden) - een veel makkelijkere en kortere weg - nemen. Burthorpe is vooral bekend rond de Imperial Guards die de stad beschermen tegen de vele aanvallen van de bergtrollen tegen reizigers, ten noorden van het gebied. In Burthorpe bevindt er zich ook een Slayer master die makkelijke tasks geeft. Hij kan je zowel weerwolven als goblins als task geven. Een ideale plaats dus om je slayer te starten. Ten noorden van Burthorpe bevindt zich de Troll Country met het Death Plateau en Trollheim . Het is aangeraden om daar nog niet naartoe te lopen, omdat de trollen stenen naar beneden gooien, die je hard kunnen hitten. Het beste is als je toch door dit gebied wilt reizen om de prayer 'Protect from Missiles ' aan te doen. 'Troll Country' ''Meer informatie over Troll Country '' thumb|Trollen gooien vanaf hier stenen naar benedenDit is een zeer gevaarlijk gebied, en het is dus niet aangeraden om door dit gebied te lopen. U bent gewaarschuwd. De Troll Country is een gebied ten noorden van Burthorpe dat zoals de naam het zegt geregeerd wordt door de Trolls . Ze gooien vanop twee plaatsen stenen naar beneden, en het is dus aangeraden om de prayer 'Protect from Missiles ' aan te doen. thumb|Trollen gooien van hier stenen naar beneden Trollheim is een gigantische berg, waarin Keldagrim ligt. Ook de Trollweiss Mountain is een gigantische berg, omlegen door sneeuw, waar ten westen van een hunter area voor gelevelde spelers ligt. De Troll Stronghold is de hoofdstad van deze provincie. Ice Path ligt ook in dit gebied, en is extreem gevaarlijk. Zelfs voor de al gevorderde runescapespelers. Hier ligt ook de God Wars Dungeon waar het gevecht om de godsword nog steeds doorgaat. Daarnaast heb je ook nog Death Plateau waar de guards uit Burthorpe vechten tegen de Trolls uit Trollheim . 'The North' ''Meer informatie over The North '' Het is nog niet aangeraden om te reizen naar het verre noorden. The North is het gebied van de vele Mahjarrats en ligt ten noorden van het trollengebied. Voor de beginnende spelers is er hier niets te doen. Nada ! 'Catherby' thumb|Catherby''Meer informatie over Catherby '' Catherby is een klein visstadje gelegen ten westen van Taverley . Je kan het ook bereiken met de Camelot Teleport en dan naar het zuidoosten te reizen. Catherby is vooral populair, omdat er hier veel vis, ten zuidoosten van de stad, zoals lobster en shark kan gevangen geworden, en omdat er een bank dicht in de buurt is. Bovendien zijn er hier twee ranges is, zodat je je vlees kan koken. Een echt visparadijs dus, en zelfs nog beter dan de enige echte Fishing Guild . Catherby is ook een goede location om je woodcutting te trainen, vooral naar het westen toe. De stad heeft ook een farming patch en een fletchingwinkel 'Seers' village' thumb|Flax, een goede manier om geld te verdienen voor beginnende spelers''Meer informatie over Seers' Village Ten oosten van Seers' village ligt het Camelot Castle , waar er een quest te doen is, en Catherby, en dat ligt redelijk dicht bij elkaar. De stad is ideaal om je woodcutting te trainen door de vele maples, oaks, gewone bomen, de willows aan het water en de enkele yews die er zich bevinden en die je kunt omhakken. Voor de goede bomen heb je wel wat last van concurrentie. In de stad kun je ook je crafting trainen, en bovendien veel geld verdienen door de flax te plukken, en om te craften naar bowstrings, die je dan kan verkopen op de GE. De stad is ook bekend om de Elemental Workshop die er zich bevindt. 'Ardougne' Meer informatie over Ardougne '' ''Meer informatie over Hemenster '' thumb|De markt van East ArdougneArdougne is zowel west als oost, en Hemenster ingerekend de grootste stad van Runescape. Ten noorden van Ardougne bevindt zich het vissersdorpje Hemenster. Hier ligt de Fishing Guild , en de Ranging Guild . Je kan er ook de quest Fishing Contest starten. Ardougne zelf heeft een rijke geschiedenis achter zich. Vroeger was er hier een koning die stierf, en zijn twee erfgenamen, kregen elk een deeltje van de stad. Door de plaag is West-Ardougne nu veel armer dan het Oosten. Je kan dit gedeelte van de stad pas in na de quest Plague City . Bovendien kun je hier nu nog niet veel doen, in tegenstelling tot het Oosten van de stad, waar je heel wat kraampjes kunt stelen. Ze hebben ook een dierentuin, en twee banken, en er is hier nog veel meer te doen, maar dat ontdek je zelf wel. 'Tree Gnome Strongold' ''Meer informatie over de Gnome Stronghold thumb|De Grand Tree Dit is het gebied van de gnomes, ten noordwesten van Ardougne . Je kan hier je agility beginnen trainen, en het is aangeraden om dit tot minstens lvl 35 te doen. Er staat hier ook een Grand Tree 'Piscatoris Fishing Colony' Meer informatie over Piscatoris Fishing Colony '' Dit is een visserstadje ten noordwesten van de Gnome Stronghold , waar je de monkfish kan vissen, maar voor je hier kan komen moet je de quest Swan Song doen. 'Witchaven' ''Meer informatie over Witchaventhumb|Witchaven In dit kleine visdorpje ten oosten van Ardougne kun je heel wat questjes doen. Er is hier ook een fishing winkel. 'Het zuiden van Ardougne' Meer informatie over Tree Gnome Village '' ''Meer informatie over Fight Arena '' Ten noorden van Yanille bevinden zich ook nog de Tree Gnome Village , een doolhof met toch lastige monsters en Fight Arena , een regio die een rol speelt in de quest met zijn zelfde naam. 'Yanille Meer informatie over Yanille Yanille is de stad van de magic guild, ligt ten oosten van Castle Wars , en ten zuiden van Ardougne . Het is een vredevolle stad die bij iedereen wel bekend staat. '''Feldip Hills Meer informatie over Feldip Hills thumb|Gu'Tanoth Gu'Tanoth , Jiggig , Oo'glog en de Jungle in het uiterste zuiden staan vooral bekend als de woonplaats van de Ogres, in de Feldip Hills . In het uiterste zuiden vind je er ook nog de Mobilising Armies , terwijl je er in het westen Castle Wars terugvindt. In Feldip Hills kun je hunter starten, terwijl je in de andere steden beter al wat quests gedaan hebt, vooraleer je de toegang krijgt tot meerdere dingen. 'Tirannwn' Meer informatie over Tirannwn [[Bestand:Isafdar_intro.jpg|thumb|Isafdar]] Het elvengebied is nog niet bereikbaar vooraleer je enkele quests gedaan hebt, en is bovendien nog behoorlijk gevaarlijk. Het oudste bos Isafdar kun je er ook nog terugvinden. 'Rellekka' Meer informatie over |Rellekka thumb|De haven van Rellekka Terug naar het hoge noorden, naar de thuisplaats van de Fremmeniks . Dit zijn barbaren die zichzelf de besten vinden. Veel kun je er niet doen, buiten je combat trainen op de vele rock crabs , ook al heb je concurrentie van de Dwarf Cannons. De eilanden kun je pas bereiken nadat je wat quests gedaan hebt. 'Zanaris' Meer informatie over Zanaris thumb|Zanaris Zanaris is de feeenstad, die niet in Gielinor ligt, maar in een andere dimensie. Je kan er pas komen nadat je de quest Lost City gedaan hebt. Zanaris is ook de stad van de fairy rings, maar die kun je pas gebruiken na enkele moeilijke quests. In Zanaris is er een bank, een winkeltje met dragon longswords, en een slayer master. Het is te bereiken via een huisje gelegen in Lumbridge Swamp 'Keldagrim' Meer informatie over Keldagrim thumb|Keldagrim Keldagrim is de ondergrondse stad van de dwergen . Ze zijn best begaafd voor hun tijd (denk maar aan de Artisans workshop ). Het is een stad die je goed kan vergelijken met het echte leven. Iedereen is er aan het werk, en leeft er zoals het is. Om het vervoer naar Keldagrim te vergemakkelijken moet je heel wat quests doen. De ingang van de grot naar Keldagrim , is als je er de eerste keer ingaat, ook bevolkt met hooggelevelde trollen. 'TzHaar' Meer informatie over TzHaar '' Dat is de stad die zich onder de vulkaan van Karamja bevindt. Je kan er twee moeilijke activities doen. Het is bovendien de enige locatie waar het TzHaar-ras leeft. Beginners worden afgeraden hierheen te reizen. Ze hebben ook een eigen munteenheid, de Tokkul . 'Dorgesh-Kaan' ''thumb|Dorgesh-Kaan, de stad onder LumbridgeMeer informatie over Dorgesh-Kaan '' Om dit gebied te bereiken, moet je een lastige quest doen. De stad is gelegen onder Lumbridge . Het is de thuisbasis van een ras Dorgeshuuns , en het is één van de grootste steden van Runescape. 'Morytania' ''thumb|Port Phasmatys, een stad in het griezelige MorytaniaMeer informatie over Morytania '' Oost-Runescape kun je pas bereiken nadat je er de quest 'Priest of Peril ' gedaan hebt. Dat is een quest die zich afspeelt rond de rivaliteit tussen Morytania en Varrock , vooral te wijten door hun andere geloof. Morytania is een donker vervloekt rijk, onder leiding van vampieren. Canifis is het dorpje van de weerwolven. Ze hebben hier een bank, een tanner en ook een slayer master (niveau 2). Port Phasmatys is een stad bewoond door geesten. Je kan er pas gratis inkomen nadat je er een quest gedaan hebt. Mort'ton is een vies, eng dorpje, waar niet veel te doen is. In Burgh De Rott en Meiyerditch kun je nog niet veel doen, als beginnende member. 'De Woestijn' ''Meer informatie over Kharidian Desert '' Eerst en vooral is het aangeraden om genoeg waterskins mee te nemen. Pollnivneach is een stad ten zuiden van de Shantay Pass , en heeft één belangrijke quest nl. The Feud. In Nardah , wat ten oosten van Pollnivneach ligt, kun je nog niet veel doen. In Sophanem en Menaphos kun je nog niet veel doen. 'Karamja' ''thumb|Tai Bwo WannaiMeer informatie over Karamja '' Ten westen van de poort bij Karamja ligt Brimhaven, de stad van de piraten. Er ligt daar een agility area. Verder de jungle in moet je zorgen dat je anti-vergiftingsmiddelen bij je hebt. Voor Shilo Village moet je een quest doen. Tai Bwo Wannai is een klein jungledorpje met wat questjes die je er kunt doen. Voor de rest kun je er niet zoveel doen. 'Ape Atoll' ''Meer informatie over Ape Atoll '' De apen die hier wonen zijn zeer slim. Je kunt het gebied pas bereiken als je er een quest voor gedaan hebt. Nieuwe Skills 'Agility thumb|Barbarian CourseMeer informatie over Agility '' De skill agility is erg handig voor je energiepercentage. Hoe hoger je agility level, hoe beter je uithouding is. Je kan de skill beginnen trainen bij de Tree Gnome Stronghold 'Herblore Meer informatie over Herblore '' Met Herblore kan je drankjes maken. Om deze skill te kunnen starten moet je eerst een quest starten op Taverley.thumb|Iemand die een guard besteelt 'Thieving Meer informatie over Thieving '' Met Thieving kun je dingen stelen. Je kan je Thieving beginnen trainen in de Thieving Guild, maar daarvoor moet je eerst de quest Buyers and Cellars gedaan hebben. 'Summoning thumb|Een speler bij een obeliskMeer informatie over Summoning '' Dat is een combatskill. Je roept met deze skill beesten op die je voor je zullen vechten. Je moet hier tevens ook een quest voor doen om mee te beginnen. Sommigen dragen zelfs voor je spullen mee zodat je langer kan vechten. 'Fletching' ''Meer informatie over Fletching '' Hiermee maak je bogen. Het is een vrij saaie skill volgens de meesten. 'Slayer' ''Meer informatie over Slayer '' Dit is ook een combat skill. Je moet voor een slayer master monsters doden, in ruil voor exp. Dit is een zeer leuke skill volgens de meesten. Voor beginners raadt ik de Burthorpe Slayer Master aan, als eerste slayer master. 'Farming' ''Meer informatie over Farming '' De saaiste skill van Runescape is toch wel Farming. Het is gewoon tuinieren. 'Construction' ''thumb|Iemand die iets bouwt en het weer verwijdertMeer informatie over Construction '' Hiermee maak je je eigen huis, en nieuwe kamers enzo. Vrij leuk zijn de house parties die in je eigen huis wordt gehouden. Als je wilt starten met deze skill ga dan naar een estate agent (bv. die in Varrock) 'Hunter''' ''Meer informatie over Hunter '' Hier ga je jagen. Je kan er veel geld mee verdienen.